Wild Fire goes to Boarding School
by Tac03e11hp
Summary: AU. OC. Ava Maria and Sakura invade the Boys Boarding School. Ava coming back from a seven year mission and has a big connection to Sasuke from the past, yet he doesn't remember her. Nothing will ever be the same. "Who is She?"
1. The New Girl

**_Hey everyone, I'm back (Tac03e11hp) and I've finally finished rewrting 'Wild Fire goes to Boarding School' and the six chapters. I'm much happier with this version. And I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I know I said I would have this all done back in April and it's May almost June right now and I'm deeply sorry. Track and WASL kept getting in the way and even right now school is getting in the way. This summer I promise to make it up with several more chapters. This summer I plan to write out 'Ava's Pain' in story mode (not Fanfiction mode) and get it published for real. I also want to finish up 'Robin's Past' this summer and at least get 'Wild Fire goes to Boarding School' half way finished. The other five chapters will be uploaded through out this week. _**

**_Tac03e11hp_**

**_Disclaimer: I usually don't have a Disclaimer but everyone else hass one so I thought I should have one. I don't own Naruto and I never will. I DO own Ava and this plot, so you can't take it away from me. I Do NOT own any songs in this story. _**

**_Warning: Rated M for a reason people! Rated M for Lanuage, Adult and Sexual Content, Violence, Adult Humor and Adult Situations. _**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

A young girl stood outside the Leaf Village. She had a bag swung over her shoulder. She let out her breath before she walked forward to the gate. The two ANBU officers stood there at the gate. They soon reacted when they saw this girl coming towards them. She didn't look dangerous but things could also be deceiving. They both took good looks at her as she came closer. Her dark brown flowing hair, and it was about the same length as Sakura's old hair. It was cut in different layers at the end. Her vibrant dark blue eyes, just wanted to make you go "awe". She had a porcelain complexion. The young girl wore camouflage shorts that only came up to her mid-thighs. Her kunai holster was on her right leg. Her black tube top showed off this girl's curves as the black fishnet covered her midriff. You saw a red orb on a circle of steel, almost like an earring except it was going through her belly button. This is what shocked the ANBU; they have never seen a piercing like that. The two males tried their best not to stare at her chest as it seemed like she was very _developed_. She was thin and looked fragile almost delicate. There was a Konoha headband tied under her shoulder. 

"Halt, who are you? State your purpose in Konoha." The male ANBU said as he tried to keep his eyes at her face. If you had to use one word to describe her appearance it would be beautiful, breath-taking, gorgeous, angelic, stunning, the list could go on forever. She almost looked as beautiful as their own pink hair kunoichi.

"Maria, Ava. I'm here back from a seven year mission given by the Third Hokage."

"The Third? He died during the last chuunin exams." He paused. "A seven year mission? High doubtful." The other guard interrogated.

"It's the truth, I'm a chuunin myself. There should be a file on me and the mission. It's upsetting that he died. I was close to him. He wouldn't have died that easily, what killed him, old age?" She joked.

"No he sacrificed himself trying to stop Orochimaru."

"I understand. So who's the new Hokage?"

"That would be Tsunade-Sama."

"So I would check in with her, right?"

"Yes, we'll escort you. We're off our shifts anyway." They both walked aside Ava as they walked trough the village. Two different ANBU took their place at the gate. The villagers started to stare at the three. Even caught a certain blonde boy's eye. He had a wide grin on as he was eating ramen at Ichiraku's. His cerulean eyes went very wide as he dropped his chopsticks. The owner of the restaurant was befuddled since his number one customer stop eating for once in his life. He glanced over the counter to see what the commotion was. He seemed to get the idea why the boy stopped eating.

"So the new girl has caught your eye, eh Naruto?" The said boy stopped staring and turned back to the man.

"It's nothing like that old man… but who is she?"

"Don't know, but apparently important since she's being escorted to the Hokage's office." Naruto picked up his bowl of ramen and slurped the rest down.

"Thanks for the free ramen old man. But I got get going. Sasuke-Teme wants to spar with me." Naruto got up from his seat and ran off while waving at the old man. He ran off to the old training grounds. A grin plastered his face as he saw the log where he was tied to on the sliver bell test as a gennin. He continued on and saw Sasuke waiting fro him. Then he couldn't believe his eyes, there was Sakura- his crush sitting against the tree. He couldn't help but grin her presence would make anyone smile.

"Oi Teme! Can we make this quick, there's something I need to do?"

"What's the hurry Dobe?"

"I need to talk to Tsunde-baachan." Sasuke soon went after Naruto, both using Taijutsu against each other. Sakura just laid against the tree watching her two boys fight. She was concentrating so hard on the fight she didn't notice the ANBU member appear by her. Sakura did finally notice the extra chakra presence and turned to him.

"Tsunde-Sama requests your presence at her office."

"For a mission? Or for training?"

"I was only told to get you, Sakura-san; I don't know why."

"Hai." Sakura did a few handseals and disappeared to the Hokage's office. After a few minutes both boys stopped their fighting. Naruto looked over to the tree excepting to see Sakura only to see- well the tree.

"Where's Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke shrugged. "Well let's stop for now." Naruto started walking towards the Hokage's office with Sasuke following for some odd reason.

"Why are you coming with me?"

"Hn" Naruto just ignored him as he climbed the stairs. He didn't even bother knocking on the door as he walked right in. Tsunde was sitting there overlooking paper work, scribbling. Naruto could tell she was in a good mood since she was doing paper work with a smile on her face. There was no one else in the office. She looked up from her paperwork to see Naruto standing there.

"What do you need-"

"Baachan, who was that girl I saw earlier being escorted?" He wined.

"Naruto hold your tongue! But apparently the girl came back from a seven year mission. Her mission was a success. She was just here checking back in."

"A seven year mission? Is there such a thing?" Sasuke asked- more like snorted- from the doorway.

"It wasn't an ordinary mission; it was specially given to her by the Third Hokage. There was a file on it, she was telling the truth."

"Her parents must be really happy to have her back." Naruto commented.

"Her parents were KIA about nine years ago."

"So she has no place to live?" Naruto questioned.

"No, I set her up with an apartment. And I have enrolled her in your school."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, saliva landing on the Hokage's face. She made a face a wiped the saliva off.

"WHY?!"

"She's already too advanced for the girl's school."

"How come?" Sasuke's calm voice heard through out the office.

"Maybe the fact that she became a chuunin at age of seven. Then she was put on a seven year mission at the age nine for the Hokage's request. For the Hokage to do this means she must have been an advanced ninja. If it wasn't for her seven year mission she possibly could have made ANBU by the age of ten. I'm betting she would have been more powerful than the missing-nin, Itachi, himself." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this comment. "Why shouldn't she go to your school?"

"The fact that she's a girl!"

"So, your point?"

"It's an all boys' boarding school!" She still didn't seem convinced.

"She's not going alone. Sakura is going along with her."

"WHAT?!" Tsunde stayed unfazed by his outburst. She wiped the spit off of her face and her chakra was starting to show that she was irritated.

"Why not? She's a top medic trained by me, top of her class, and the girl needs a roommate. Also she can handle herself in a boy's school. Besides she already accepted the offer. Don't you want your teammate in your school?"

"That's…true." He sighed in defeat. He knew Tsunde was stirring up trouble. Naruto sat back in his seat.

"Who's the girl?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked back at him as like he forgot he was in the room.

"Her name is Maria, Ava and she's sixteen. She will be in your classes and you can ask her the rest since I've told you too much without her consent. It's her life and she can decide what she wants to tell you."

"Can we have her address?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "What are your intentions, Naruto?"

"Just to meet her and to get to know her better, she is going to be our classmate."

"Alright, but if I get complaints or a fight breaks out then you two are in trouble." Sasuke scoffed at her statement. Why should he get in trouble for Naruto's mess-ups? The Hokage handed them the piece of paper and they left the office. The blonde haired woman watched them walk down the street, she let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you, Naruto?" She asked herself as she picked up the profile again and reread over it.

"So Teme do you really think she would be stronger than…well you know?" He didn't want to mention the taboo name to Sasuke. He always got this dark aura whenever that name was mentioned.

"Hn." It seemed to be his answer for everything these days. They walked to rest of the way in silence. The two boys turned towards the batch of apartments. They walked through the door and up the stairs to the second level.

"Did you hear Gaara is coming to the boarding school? I heard the elders wanted him and his siblings to go for a semester to socialize and become more allied with us." Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit. He still didn't like Gaara after the Chuunin Exams. He still somewhat respected him since he was the Kazekage but it still doesn't mean he had to trust him. Naruto halted in front of one of the apartments and Sasuke followed suit. Naruto started to feel nervous so he backed up a bit. He then shoved Sasuke toward the door.

"You knock, you're closer." Giving a sheepish grin as Sasuke was giving him a glare.

"You dobe; why do I have to?" He started to give him the Uchiha glare however Naruto seemed unfazed by the glare.

"Because…um…because girls fall in love with you instantly. That's right, they all love you. So she'll fall right for you, like everyone else."

"Fuck you, do it yourself!" The boys continued to fight on who was going to knock on the door they didn't realize that the door was open and the girl rested against the doorway watching the two fight. After a bit she coughed to show she was there. Both of the boys left go of each others shirt and embarrassment was shown on Naruto's face. Sasuke remained emotionless as ever.

"So what brings two shinobi fighting in front of my door…over who's going to knock on it?" Her voice rang out through out the hall, it showed confidence, boldness and strength. It wasn't like other girl's voices which sounded cheerful, flirty and such. No, the only girl whose voice came in comparison was Temari of the Sand. But hers was still different somehow. From what Tsunde said it made her seem like she's intimating. Yet her body said something else, more like fragile. She wasn't ugly that for sure but they couldn't figure out where she would be categorized. She was wearing the same outfit Naruto saw her in earlier. She quirked an eyebrow at the two boys.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you must be Ava-Chan?" She grimaced at that question.

"Don't call me that. Call me Ava, just Ava. So what are you… the welcoming committee?" Man, who knew she would have so much attitude?

"No, we just saw you in the village and heard you would be coming to our school. So we decided to stop by and meet you." He gave her a grin.

"Whatever, come on in." Ava moved away from the doorway to let the boys in. As Sasuke passed she gave him a weird look. She looked out in the halls and quickly locked the door. Ava walked into the living room to see the two boys sitting on the mat in the middle of the floor. She sat on the opposite side of them. She looked over to Sasuke.

"So who are you?"

"That's Sasuke-Teme. He doesn't say much." Naruto answered instead of Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The said boy nodded his head. "So what's your brother up to?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed greatly as an evil aura radiated off of him.

"Um…Ava-Chan-"

"I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. That." Naruto suddenly felt trapped. Ava was radiating an evil aura but she was starting to look like Sakura when she would hit him for doing something stupid. He decided to deal with Sasuke before he got _really_ upset.

"Sasuke she didn't mean that. She didn't know."

"Know what?" Ava seemed to be back to normal. She completely forgot she was mad at Naruto for calling her that.

"That his brother killed every Uchiha except for Sasuke and then went and joined the Akatsuki as a missing-nin." Naruto soon made an "eep" and put a hand over his mouth. He just spoke something really taboo in front of the one person who would kill if you bring up his past.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. I won't bring it up again." Sasuke slowly relaxed. "Why is there a Boarding school? Last time I remember there was an academy and then you were put on three man teams and carried out missions. What changed?"

"That's true but Tsunde-baachan and the elders decided during that the time where we're not on missions we should be still learning and since there was a whole bunch of jounin who were no more need on the missions they became teachers. It's like training yet there's much more learning. The elders also wanted us to learn pointless stuff like English and other stuff. But it alternates classes from training to pointless. You still can go on missions; you would get excused from the class. Though we hardly get missions, things have been going really slow since the Chuunin Exams four years ago. Not much activity since. So the Boarding school was created."

"I see. Are we going to be in the same classes?"

"From what baachan told us, yes."

"Oh what room number do you guys have?"

"144."

"I have the room right next to it, then. 143."

"Really? That means you're between us and Gaara. I wonder what his roommate is."

"Who's Gaara?"

"He's the Kazekage of Suna."

"Why would he be going to our Boarding school, isn't he really old? Too old for school. And why here, doesn't he have a boarding school there?"

"No he's only sixteen and the elders said something but keeping us as allies strong."

"So much has changed in the last seven years."

"What was your mission?" Ava seemed a little shocked. Sasuke was the one who asked the question. She didn't know he could even speak.

"Studying human behavior outside our village and also learning about the herbs and what they could do to help us. It took a long time but the mission was a success."

"What are you going to do now?" The Hyper-active ninja asked.

"I don't know. So many things have changed. I guess I should pass the jounin test and teach or something. I don't care, I'm just glad I'm back home."

"Yeah, I have to become stronger and become Hokage."

"Why do want to become Hokage?"

"If I was the greatest Hokage the whole village would stop disrespecting me and treat me like somebody…somebody important."

"Well good luck with that. What about you Sasuke, what's your goal."

"To restore my clan and destroy a certain someone. It's not a goal it's an ambition. It _will_ happen." His voice was very dark, very intimidating. _So it must his brother that he wants to destroy. Who else would it be? He's not going to be able equal Itachi's abilities for a very long time. As long as they don't meet he should believe he's getting close to equaling. Meaning he wouldn't…I shouldn't think that kind of stuff. Sasuke wouldn't be like that, would he?_

"Well it's getting late. I guess I'll be seeing you guys around."

"Believe it!"

"Hn" They all got off the mat ran ambled to the door. Naruto and Sasuke left and Ava locked the door making sure no would break in. They continued to walk down the streets when Sasuke spoke up.

"She's hiding something."

"What makes you say that?"

"How could she have passed the Chuunin Exams when she was seven? There's a reason why and she keeping it a secret."

"Why are you so curious? It's not like you Teme."

"If she knows a way to get stronger fast then I need to know how."

"She's not going to help you unless you go up and ask her. Talk to Sakura, she can help big time."

"Hn" _Great, he's going to do something stupid. I might as well make sure he doesn't do anything to serious. He always trains until he's about dead. _

"Whatever you're planning count me in." The Blonde said with a huge grin.

* * *

**_Hoped you liked it. I know there is some big things that have changed. One is the motorcycles have been removed. I know everyone thought it was cool, but they don't have that. I hope everyone is more in character and things are more in depth and detailed. If you have already reveiwed this chapter you can also send me a private message. _**

**_Tac03e11hp_**

* * *


	2. Peeping Toms

Everyday Naruto and Sasuke would train from dawn to dusk. Naruto didn't realize what he got himself into until it was too late. Naruto was getting a little tired of extreme training. It was two days from Friday, the day where they have to go to the Boarding School. It was almost noon when Naruto had to stop.

"I'm going to go get Ramen, I'll see you later Teme." The blonde ran off towards the market.

Sasuke started to walk back to his apartment when he felt another chakra coming towards him. And it was the one person he wanted to watch. He went and hid as his chakra was already masked when he fought with Naruto. He saw Ava slowly walk into the clearing. She looked over to the three posts and a smile snuck up on her. She was smiling and then she looked over to the memorial. Her smile slowly turned into a frown. Ava slowly walked over to the stone as if she was scared of it yet curious of it. Her eyes scanned the names as if she was looking for someone in particular. Her blue eyes stopped at one name. Her delicate fingers stroked the name. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he watched how her fingers traced the name. 'Maria Kimi'. He understood why she was here she was paying a visit to her parents. Her fingers soon started to trace the name next to it. 'Maria Koga'. Ava soon bowed her head as she spoke stoking their names.

"I'm sorry; everything you worked for was taken away. Everything you did to keep me safe, but in the end, it didn't work. I will make you proud, I promise. You won't have to worry about me anymore. I won't make that mistake again. You never wanted this and now either do I." No tears came, nothing. She wasn't like most girls who would start crying, no she just sat there for a few moments before she glanced back at the stone.

Her eyes continued to search as it landed on two names. 'Hisakawa Madoka' and 'Wakahisa Tadao' "When we were ambushed that day coming back from our C-rank mission, you both we're bored to death saying the mission was too easy. Well you got your wish, it became harder. I just turned nine at the day of the mission while you guys were both fourteen. You guys always thought I was weak until I surpassed you and became a chuunin. You both vowed to protect me in that ambush and in the end I had to watch them kill you both. They got their justice and while you were dying, Tadao, you said 'I told you that we would protect you no matter what. I'm always loyal to the end.' And Madoka you told me 'life won't always be easy and there's sometimes where we just have to get by with it. Never forget us, Ava. We always liked you in the beginning, you were like our sister.' You both died in my arms, I was too weak to protect you like you did with me. I'm so sorry. I'm stronger now; I just wished I was strong enough to save you guys back then. Sensei wasn't very happy after that and he soon died not long after that on an unranked mission. You all left me, and I made mistakes but I'm here to fix them. Even if I wish I was in the ground with you." She paused "I have to go and train in my apartment but I stop by more often. I'm not going anywhere."

A small sad smile adorned her lips. She rose from the ground. She walked out of the training ground towards her apartment. Sasuke sat there soaking up the new information. Everyone around her died leaving her here alone. Her teammates, parents, Sensei they all died when she was nine. Of course all of his family died when he eight. _How come she isn't like me? Almost the same thing happened to us…she's training. _Sasuke did a few handseals and disappeared. He knocked on the apartment door that Sasuke appeared in front of. Shuffling of footsteps was heard inside the apartment. As the door was yanked open a blonde hair boy looked straight into the eyes of the Uchiha.

"Come on, Dobe. Let's go." Sasuke started walking away from Naruto. Naruto still confused where they're going but still followed. As it seemed Sasuke stopped in front of an apartment building. Naruto slowly realized they had visited this building before. It was the building where Ava stayed. The chicken-haired boy gathered chakra in his feet as he leaped towards the balcony. He motioned for the blonde boy to follow. He copied Sasuke's movements and leapt to the same spot. They crouched down across the open screen door to her apartment. What kind of ninja would leave their door open? Well it was a hot late-summer day and there was a nice breeze passing through; it seemed to explain her motives.

"This is Ava's apartment, what are we doing here?" He hissed at Sasuke.

"Hn." Was the only answer he got. Sasuke preformed a Genjutsu to make him invisible and then he masked his chakra. Naruto mimicked his actions. Sasuke plopped himself down on the balcony just staring into the living room of the apartment. Naruto slowly understood what was going on. _Who knew Sasuke was a peeping tom? I mean this is Ava's apartment and here we are spying on her. And all of this was __**Sasuke's**__ idea! I'm the one who comes up with all these brilliant plans, not him. Stupid Teme! He's going to get caught. I wonder what it would be like for Sasuke to get beat up by a girl, since Sakura-Chan would never touch him. Ava does have Sakura-Chan's temper. _

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Ava walk in the room. And the sight he saw would give Ero-Sennin a nosebleed. Her fragile body was all dressed up in tight black clothing. She wore black shorts like Sakura wears under her skirt. She had a black hoodie jacket that clung to her skin. She tied her hair back in a ponytail. Ava had no shoes on as she strolled towards them. Naruto started to panic wondering if she could see them. But he kept somewhat his cool as she bent down to a CD player and hit the play button. CD players were the newest thing; they were able to take the CDs they used on DJ's turntables and such. But portable CD players were the newest thing. A lively beat came out of the little player. It was a nice hip-hop beat. She walked over to the center of the floor and stood there waiting for something. Soon she moved her hips to the rhythm. Ava brought her arms up to her head and shook her head to the beat. A male voice soon came from the device filling the room with lyrics.

_**What it do babyboo**_

Naruto never saw anything like that, since not very many people danced in the village. He couldn't read what Sasuke was thinking. He stayed stoic as ever as her watched her dance. He was about ready to get up to leave seeing she was wasting his time dancing. As he was turning to leave he saw out of the corner of his eye was a black glow radiating from her hands. He looked back to her. It was true, there was defiantly a black glow coming from her hands.

_**Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Me, Snoop Dogg, with the lead Pussycat  
I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a shortay**_

_**You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do**_

Ava's glow from her hands started to get bigger but only stayed with her hands. Sasuke turned on his Sharingan trying to see what this jutsu was. Yet he found that he couldn't copy the jutsu or even tell what it is. It looked more like a Genjutsu but it wasn't an illusion. It wasn't a Ninjutsu since she didn't use any handseals and it wasn't Taijutsu since she wasn't using any hand to hand tactics. Although the closest thing he could describe it was it was a combined of all three types of attacks. A female voice entered the room.

Ava slowly peeled the jacket from her skin and threw it aside. Beads of sweat tickled down her skin. It gave off a glow on her skin. The whole black glow encircled her as if a shield. Her black tube top barely covered anything. Naruto knew if Ero-Senin was here it would write his next story just based off this one dance number. Naruto almost laughed out loud at the thought. Her body bend in ways he thought wasn't possible as her hips would dance seductively. She reached up and grabbed her hair tie and pulled it out of her hair and flung it into the kitchen. Her moist hair fell against her shoulders.

Sasuke would have gotten up and already left if it wasn't for his damn curiosity. He never was curious about things, but this one struck up his interest. How could she have a black glow surrounding her without using some god damn jutsu? It was something he intended to see to find out. He knew it had to do with something on how she passed the Chuunin Exams. He had no interests in girls right now, only his revenge. If this girl was the key then he wanted to know everything. Her dancing had nothing to do with anything, only the black glow.

As Ava would move around the room the black like shield would follow. It was soon was about a couple feet bigger in diameter. It was slowly growing at a constant rate. Naruto kept blinking thinking it was just part of his imagination. He never saw a jutsu like that. The closest thing that Naruto has seen would be Neji's Hokkeshou Kaiten. And that was a light blue chakra filled defense. This was black and it didn't look like chakra. 

_**You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (Wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (Wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (Wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)**_

Ava pointed her pointer finger to the kitchen and made the gesture to have someone come to her from that room. Sasuke was perplexed, only a little. He didn't sense someone else in the apartment. But then a chair came in carried in a black glow like her shield like glow but it was smaller surrounding the chair. She placed the chair down in the middle of the floor and used as she danced. Sasuke was even more interested, she was able to move objects with her black glow. The chair itself wasn't swallowed by the black glow, no it seemed like the glow bent its shape to be touching it but not having the chair in the glow.

_**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
**_

Naruto was amazed how she danced. She even got on top of the chair and spin on top of it. She then threw it towards the boys and then a small glow grabbed hold of the chair and placed it back into the kitchen. It was a close call since the chair almost hit Naruto. If it did then whole plan would be ruined. Sasuke and he would be caught and then it would be a disaster. Her brown hair was clinging to her shoulders and her back. The trickles of sweat came falling down off of her body to be soaked into the wooden floor. She must be getting close to dehydration since it was about ninety degrees outside and then she was wearing black and dancing her heart out. He wondered if she would collapse anytime soon.

Sasuke was watching how the black glow shaped itself to add like a layer of black paint in that room. It made it look like it was night time. It wasn't a circle anymore; no it shaped itself like a second to everything in the room. Yet the whole time Ava ignored it and kept dancing. She knew what she was doing and just dance to the song. The male voice came back.

_**Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crackalackin' before I proceed  
Ima show you where to put it at  
PCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw a Pussycat  
Now roll with the big dog  
All six of y'all on me, now tell me how it feel babydoll  
Ashley, Nicole, Carmin, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody  
You feelin' me?**_

Ava during that time went towards the balcony and back to the other side of the wall. Naruto was somewhat worried that she saw them but he was proven wrong. She had a supermodel strut as she walked. He didn't know anyone who looked as sexy as her right now. But maybe it was the way she danced and how much sweat glistened her skin making her look sexy as possible. And the voice went back to the female.

_**Ha, ha...hot!  
Ha, ha...loosen up!  
Ha, ha...yeah  
Ha, ha...I can't take this**_

Sasuke's eyes got a little wide when he saw flames come from her hands, just as the glow did. It touched her skin but nothing seemed to burn her. The more she danced the more the flames produced. He drew the conclusion that she was able to start and control fire without hurting herself. She dropped down and touched the floor bringing herself back up with her hands gliding up her thighs. She then quickly crossed her hands across her chest. Then she danced in a circle with her hips moving back and forth. She then shook her ass really quick. Ava grabbed the top of her head and jumped really suddenly as if she was jumping Double-Dutch. At an amazing speed she reached up above her head and then brought it back down by her hip. She let it glide in a movement as she did a forty-five degree turn, her hand by her mid-thigh. Ava shook her head and her hair went flying, unpeeling itself from her back. She took right arm and brought it across her chest almost touching her shoulder and moved her hips in a rhythm. In a sudden movement both her arms were at her sides and her hands pointing outward. She bent her knees and brought her upper body to her knees letting her hair fall in front of her head. She then brought herself back up and went into the pervious dance move and walked a few steps forward. Ava turned on her side, brought her hands to her chest and then moved them out and in from her chest as she bent down to the ground. She touched the ground afterwards. And continued her earlier dance moves. The flames spread everywhere during that time.

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

The whole living room was surrounded in flames as it touched all the items in that room. But nothing was burning. Naruto, already fascinated by her dance moves and jutsu was wondering if this was an illusion because of the flames didn't act like flames. But the glow that was at the open sliding door held back the flames. Naruto could feel the heat from the fire radiating off from the room. The heat itself was almost too much to bear. He could see the flames on her stereo although it kept on playing without any difficultly.

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

The music was slowly coming to an end. She spread her arms as far as she could and then slowly brought them close to each other. The black glow containing the flames was slowly getting minuscule. The closer her hands got to each other the smaller the circle. Finally her hands were only about six inches from each other and in between was a circle with a little flame. She clasped her and the circle disappeared. Everything in her living room was the same as it was before she started to dance, the only difference was her black jacket on the ground and how she looked with sweat grazing her delicate skin.

"God, that was pathetic! I've done way better than that. I need to train more often, if I'm going to improve. That was Chuunin work, I can do better." She looked at her body and grimaced. "Yuck, but first a good cold shower will do. Maybe Sakura would train with me?" Ava walked over to her jacket and flung it over her shoulder and strutted out of the room. Once out of earshot, Sasuke and Naruto slowly got up form their sitting stance and released the jutsus. Sasuke stepped over to the wooden floor in the entrance. He crotched down and stoked the floor. He came back up, his Sharingan off and was going to say something to Naruto when he was attacked.

Naruto blinked, he didn't even see it coming. Someone poofed on the balcony edge and dived at Sasuke. He went crashing through the entrance and landed on the floor with someone straddling his hips, holding his arms down. He let his guard down for one second and now he was in this position. He grunted and glanced up at his attacker. It was Ava! She was still clothed in her training outfit, really it was dancing clothes. Her brown hair fell past her shoulders and brushed against his cheek. He glanced over to Naruto seeing him standing there, frozen. Whether it was fear or shock, he was going to beat his ass later for not helping him.

"Look what I found, Sasuke spying one me again. You always were curious on what I was training on. You always wanted to join in but you weren't quite at that level yet. I guess old habits never die. You could never catch up to my level, or figure out how copy my jutsus. Ironically I caught you in this position last time too." Without warning, Sasuke grabbed hold of her arms and pushed up. He soon was on top of her holding her down like the same position she was doing. He gave her a small smirk. Ava let out a small laugh.

"Looks like little Sasuke-Kun is all grown up. Makes me proud when you are able to counter my attacks." She made the –Kun full of distaste. She didn't struggle or try to strategize a way to counter; no she just laid there, breathing hard with Sasuke holding her down. His breath silent but she knew he was a little confused at her comment. She glanced up and saw Naruto's feet on her Balcony.

"So you had an accomplice. I wouldn't have let you into my apartment if I knew you guys were going to spy on me. You could have been civilized and just asked me to train with you. No you have to be stubborn and find out the hard way. Now can you get off of me? You're heavy." Naruto laughed in the background. Sasuke got off and stood proudly on the floor. He didn't offer his hand to help her up, and she didn't ask for it either. She got up.

"What's so funny, Naruto?"

"It's just he always says that to Sakura-Chan, about she needs to get off, she's heavy. It was just ironic that you said that to Sasuke." He soon saw Sasuke giving his the Uchiha glare and Naruto's laughter soon died away. "Um…I'm going to leave." He soon poofed away. Ava turned her attention to the stoic boy to her right.

"So Sasuke, curious on how I can do that technique? Or how you can't copy it?"

"Hn."

"You sure have changed, Sasuke-_Kun._" Sasuke strolled pass her towards the edge of the balcony. "You know Sasuke, you could have just asked." Sasuke soon jumped off of the balcony. Ava sighed as she headed to her bathroom. Some things never change.

* * *

**_So how's that revised version. I tried to copy one section of dance moves off of the music video, making it as detailed as possible. I hope it's easy to follow. The whole thing is done within seven seconds, so it's kinda of hard to describe. _**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Gaara's Pyro RACCOON and LittleAngel22493 who asked for an update._**

**_This story is Dedicated to MerodiPansa who gave me the inspiration for my story which later will devolp into something totally different. And POTCFMAfanactic who is my dearest friend and Co-Writer for this story and many others. This person helped me get over every writer's block I've ever had. Thank you both._**

**_I'll update very soon._**

**_Tac03e11hp_**


	3. A New Beginning

The alarm went off as you heard a groan come from under the covers. You saw a small hand move from under the covers it searched for the clock. It hit the clock as it fell off the table. A small figure poked her head from the covers. Her pink hair was all messy. She groaned as she got up from the bed. She bent down and grabbed the clock from the floor to see it said 7:00 a.m.

"I'm supposed to meet Ava in an hour and I still have to finish packing." Sakura quickly hurried into the shower, giving her pink hair a quick scrub. She was pretty excited about going to the Boy's Boarding School. For one thing she got to hangout with her two favorite boys.

And when she met Ava, they instantly became friends. It wasn't often you find someone like Ava. She filled her in the details about how things worked nowadays. They quickly bonded and Ava wasn't afraid to spar with her, unlike some people she knew. Sasuke thought she was weak even after she has been working under the Hokage and gotten new abilities. And Naruto did spar with her but went easy on her, it just made things worse. She thought of herself as a spineless jellyfish that had no power, no threat. She was considered a burden, weak, useless, in the way and the worse one- damsel in distress. Ava didn't go weak on her and gave her tips on her jutsus. Sakura was very proud when she won a battle against Ava. Always right after they would end up laughing their heads off and then go out for Ramen. Which surprisingly Ava loves, but not the beef one, Sakura was just like her too.

Today they were going to meet at the gates and tree hop to the small village about half a mile Southeast from Konoha where the school resides. But that's later; right now Sakura came out of the shower with a tower wrapped around her hair. She dressed in her normal outfit of black shorts underneath and her crème color skirt. And her zip up red shirt. She dried her light pink hair and placed her headband at its normal spot. She walked down the stairs into her kitchen. She opened the pantry and took out a box of cereal and quickly ate her bowl of cereal. She looked at her hall clock to see she better get going if she was going to be on time. Gratefully Ava isn't like Kakashi who comes hours late to everything. She is always on time or just a few minutes late but has a reasonable excuse. She finished packing a last few items before she grabbed her bag, locked her front apartment door and walked down the streets of Konoha.

It was a nice peaceful day. Perfect for cloud gazing, Sakura laughed at the thought as she remembered Shikamaru. _I wonder what that lazy ass is up to these days. _As she came to the gate she saw Ava standing there, happily smiling. She was wearing a black tube top with netting that came down to her navel; where a red orb was strung between a wire of metal in the shape of a circle that went through her belly button. She had her brown hair curled as it rested on her shoulder. She wore black cargo Capri pants. Ava had black ninja sandals and her headband rested on her right shoulder. Her kunai pouch rested on her left thigh with her hip pouch on the same side. Her bag was at her side with a backpack on her shoulder.

As she saw Sakura she swung the backpack around and laced her arm through the strap. She reached down and grabbed her bag on the ground, looking ready to leave. She nodded to the guards at the gate as she and Sakura leapt into the trees. The trip itself was peaceful and tranquil. So far they haven't accoutered any ninja but they still had a while to go. It was only a two hour trip but still anything can happen. There was some small talk between the two but they mostly concentrated on the path in front of them. They finally reached the village near the school. They could see the school from the edge of the village. Sakura and Ava pressed on, determined to get to the school. When they got to the gate of the school it was streaming with boys, hott boys. There were boys from Genin to even some from Special Jounin level. ANBU didn't need to participate in this school and the Jounin were teaching. They slowly came to a stop to the gate where two Jounins who carried a clipboard. They didn't even bother looking up when they asked for their names.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Maria Ava" The Jounins checked off the names on the list.

"Welcome to Konoha's Boy Boarding School. Have a good semester." The girls walked past them, past the gate into the Courtyard. It wasn't until they were a bit farther into the Courtyard when the Jounins realized that those were two girls they just checked off. They both looked at each other wondering how in the world two girls got on the list. They would have to talk to Tsunde about this. It seems to have a mess up in the list, or its two girls putting themselves on the list so they can be with the boys. Whatever it is they had to find out, after they made sure everyone is checked in.

As Ava and Sakura walked through the yard they kept getting stares from the boys. Sakura was starting to feel insecure while Ava just let the stares pass by her. When Ava and Sakura were just on the edge of the Courtyard a big wave of boys blocked their path. And they did not look happy.

"What are you doing here!? There's no girls allowed!" Called a random boy from the crowd.

Ava merely smirked and replied loud enough for everyone could hear "We go to this school!" Everyone started to talk questioning about what is happening. Sakura had a worried look on her face. Ava leaned over and whispered "let me handle this." Her eyes went into a dark purple. She looked around the crowd and there- she spotted them Sasuke and Naruto. Her eyes went back to their original color of a dark blue. She grabbed her bags and motioned Sakura to do the same. She swung her bags over her shoulder and started to walk through the crowd. The boys started to show them a path. Sasuke saw what was coming she was coming to him and Naruto. Indeed she was; she stopped right in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Uhh…hi Ava." Naruto stuttered

"Hey Sasuke. Hey Naruto. Could you be kind enough to show to our rooms?" Ava asked

"Sasuke, you know this girl?" Came from one boy; everyone's eyes were on them.

"Yes, she lives in our village. And they are staying at our school. Baachan arranged it." Naruto yelled out instead.

"Why? What can they do?" Came from another boy.

"You'll have to find out in class. I never reveal my secrets." She yelled out. "So are you guys going to show us to our rooms?" She asked again.

"Sure." Naruto claimed. Both Sakura and Ava followed Naruto into the dorm buildings. Ava looked back into the crowd, she knew there was going to be rumors; she just knew it.

* * *

**_Hey I'm back again. Sorry I didn't update in a while, I've been major busy, cousin's graduation, finals, trying to finish my 50 page radio play the usual. And I know this chapter is short so I'm also posting another chapter up tonight as a treat. But for the next couple weeks I'm super busy, can you believe it I'm still in school until the 25th? So be just a little more patient and I'll have ALL my stories updated. _**

**_-Tac03e11hp_**


	4. Ramen and Strippers

When they arrived at their room, Sakura took a key from her pocket and opened the door to reveal a plain dorm room. It was more like a two bed room apartment but they still called them dorm rooms. Ava opened the doors to the bedrooms and just what she thought, it was bare and plain. Sakura's room was just the same plain. Ava threw her stuff on the floor and walked past Naruto and Sasuke. She went in Sakura's room leaving the boys in the doorway.

"I'm leaving." She plainly said

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked

"To find a job here on campus."

"Why?"

"I'm going because I need money to be able survive here. We need food and the activity around here has been calm which means less missions. I don't think we really want to starve."

"Oh, well good luck."

"Do you know where everything is?" Naruto asked

"Do you really think I would wonder around this campus unprepared?" She replied

"Huh?" Asked a confused Naruto

"What she means is duh, of course she knows where is going." Sakura answered

"Couldn't say it better myself." With that she left. She was walking through the halls with every guy staring at her she reached in her pocket and grabbed a map of the campus and a wanted ad for the campus from the school's news paper. The boys couldn't stop staring at Ava. She grew very irritated with them and she quickly snapped.

"STOP STARING!" That defiantly made them stop staring. Now Ava contempt with that continued on her journey. She started analyzing her situation and the capability of this finding a job. _Hmm…this is going to take a while or maybe not if this is an all guy's school then there will be guy bosses. He will hire me I'll bring in business, besides Sakura and I are the only girls in this school, the boys will get bored and will ask Sakura and I for dates and my excuse will be that I'm working so they will come to my job to see me. Yeah, this will be cake. _She started smiling as she headed to her first job interview.

"Sakura-Chan do you want any help?" Naruto asked while just staring at Sakura as she was unpacking.

"No thank you, Naruto." She replied. "But thanks for the offer. Haven't you guys already unpacked?"

"You're right I haven't. Thanks for reminding me Sakura. Afterwards you want to go get Ramen with me?"

"Not this time Naruto, I still have a lot of things to get done, maybe next time."

"Alright next time. I guess it's just me and Sasuke this time." He said grinning as he walked out of the dorm room with Sasuke glaring at him. Sasuke soon followed suit. Sakura sighed. She had a lot of unpacking to do.

The two boys walked back next door and into their dorm room. Naruto went to his bedroom to finish his unpacking while Sasuke just sat there on the couch in a coolly manner. There was a knock on the door, Naruto came racing out from his room to answer. Sasuke didn't even blink during that time. The door opened revealed the Kazekage. "Hn." Was all that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Gaara! It's so great to see you." Naruto said obnoxiously, grinning brightly at his Sand friend. "Whatcha you need?" He asked.

"Who's the new girl? I know she's not a Leaf-Nin."

"Oh, you mean Ava. She is a Leaf-Nin; she just came back from a seven year mission."

"A seven year mission? Even I haven't heard such a thing and I'm the Kazekage. I haven't found anything like a seven year mission; the most is a two year mission."

"There was a file on it though, apparently given to her by the Third Hokage himself, a special mission just for her."

"Okay, well do you know where she is right now?"

"Out." Sasuke decided to spoke up. He never liked Gaara so the vaguest answer is the best for him.

"Out, where?"

"She went out to find a job."

"Hn." He disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Naruto! How could you be such a dobe?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"What? What did I do?" Sasuke just gave Naruto a death glare. Naruto just shrugged still having no clue what he did.

"No forget it I'm not going to stand on the table and strip in order to get you business. You can forget it. I'm out of here." Ava storms out of the club. "Ugg… the nerve of some people, yeah the only reason he was going to pay ten dollars an hour is if I stripped. The perv." She crossed that job off the ad. _Okay this isn't cake actually it seems that my cake is now black. There are no more good jobs, and they all wanted me to do something stupid, like strip or something else that I DON'T want to repeat. _Ava rubbed her temples. She was out of luck. _I'll go into town tomorrow there has to be a job offering that doesn't want me to strip. 'Sigh' _lost in her own thoughts she bumped into someone and fell back onto the ground. She looked up to see a guy with brown hair with two strands hanging in front of his shoulder. He had white eyes and he was wearing a white jacket. _I need to watch where I'm going. Is the guy alright? Oh he looks okay. He has the honor and duty look…totally a pro not a con. _

* * *

**_So here's chapter 4 and it's also short too, I'm sorry but the chapters will get longer I promise. And also is it possible for people to reveiw just a bit more. It's totally against my nature to ask you guys but when people say 'Oh this story is so good. Please update' but then I look at the amount of reveiws, it kind of counters it. I've read stories who have over 500 reveiws who I believe have the same amount of quality in their stories. It brings me down sometimes. Thank you for all those people who reveiw when they aren't asked to. I dedicate this chapter to you guys, It always brightens my stressful day when I get a reveiw. Thank You_**

**_-Tac03e11hp_**


	5. Gentlemen

Ava snapped back to reality. She got up and dusted herself off. "Sorry, I was distracted. I didn't mean to bump into you." He didn't say anything just stare at her. "Don't you know that staring is rude!" Ava said with attitude. She raised her eyebrow. _Who is this guy? And why is he staring at me? Fine if he is going to be that why then I'll leave! Boys are sooo…rude._ "Alright I guess I'll see you around." As soon as she started to walk off he finally spoke up "Aren't you the new girl?"

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"Hyuuga Neji. What's your name?"

"Maria Ava." She put her hand out to shake with his. He lightly grabbed the hand and put his lips on her hand. It was something a gentleman would do but she quickly took her hand back. She almost cradled it like it was hurt.

"Did I upset you?"

Ava shook her head. "No, I'm just not use to that."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for a job."

"Have you found a new job?"

"I would if I was a stripper or a hooker." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Ah…nothing. Hey, I'll see you around I have to head back to my dorm room." She walked past him and started to head for the door to her dorm building. She looked behind her to see Neji following her. _Man this guy doesn't give up, does he? 'Laugh' I wonder how he'll think of me when he sees me in a fight. Just pretend that I didn't hear him. Keep on walking Ava. Even though he is hot you can't be distracted by hot boys._

"Why are you following me, Neji?" Ava called out to behind her. She didn't bother looking back at her.

"Is it wrong for me to head back to my dorm room?"

"Which room do you have?"

"144"

"That's next to mine."

"Do you mind if I walk back with you?"

"Yeah sure I could use some company." She looked over and there eyes met. It seemed like he could look right through her. She broke the glance. The walked into the dorm building and down the halls. There was silence between the two, sweet silence. That was until Neji got curious and had to ask _the _question.

"So how come you were allowed to come to this school?"

"Because I'm tougher than most boys."

"Really?" He said sarcastically.

"If you don't believe me than you better wish that you're not going to be my opponent. Never underestimate girls, for they might surprise you." She gave him smirk. He still looked impassive as ever. _What's with the boys here being all impassive and stoic? The only that I have seen that has smiled was Naruto._

"Can you surprise me?" He said slyly.

"You'll just have to wait until classes start."

"What kind of job are you looking for?"

"A waitress at a club or something but apparently the only jobs on campus is available for strippers." Neji gave a small chuckle. Which surprised Ava, who knew these guys knew how to laugh? Naruto was the only one she knew who could laugh. "Hey it isn't very funny."

"What do you expect it is an all guy's school. There is a club in town that doesn't want strippers, just waitresses. I know the owner and manger and they need all the help they can get. I can introduce you to the owner, I grantee that you will get the job."

"Thanks a-wait! What's the catch; what do you want in return?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Since you're gonna help me get a job you're going to want something in return right?"

"I will but you can pay me back later Ava. Here is your room. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll go to the club." He leaned over and kissed her on her right cheek. It was quick but unexpected. "You still owe me one. That doesn't count." Neji walked into his room. Ava waited a few moments before she walked into her dorm room.

Ava started yelling like something disastrous happened. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED! That wasn't supposed to happen! How could I have been such a fool?! How could I fall into his trap?!"

"Wait!" Ava stopped yelling. "Okay what happened? Start from the beginning." Sakura interrupted.

"Well I was coming back from my job search."

"Oh yeah, how did that go by the way?"

"Apparently I would be a millionaire if I was a stripper." Sakura laughed "Yeah he laughed at that too."

"Oh so it is about a boy. Okay who was it?"

"I was distracted I bumped into him. His name was Neji. He's a gentleman. Then he offered to walk me back to my dorm room. Next I told him what kind of job I'm looking for and he told me that he about his friend who owns a club who is looking for some help. But I caught his game. I asked him what the catch was. Neji said that I could pay him back later. Lastly he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Now he is his room." Ava took a deep breath and plopped herself on the couch across from Sakura.

"So Neji Hyuuga kissed you on the cheek. That's huge well since he's never that nice to anyone except TenTen. But they're not together; I know TenTen likes him, but even with his Byakuyan he's still too blind to see that. My only advice is if you want go for him. Before he's gone…" Sakura sighed.

"Now what was that sigh for?"

"It's nothing."

"It's Sasuke isn't it?"

"How did you know? Is it really that obvious?"

"No not really. I'm just a good observer. But enough about that, let's eat." Sakura stood up and walked over to the counter and pulled out some boxes.

"Ramen."

"Ah." They began eating and continue talking about what they had planned for the next day. But what they didn't know was that they weren't the only ones hearing their conversation.

* * *

**_Hey, here's another chapter and it's also pretty short. But if you guys remember the next chapter is long and I even made it longer. I'm not going to update until the weekend though. So you'll just have to wait. It gives people time to reveiw and tell other people how good this story is. When I find a good story I always tell my friends who like Fanfiction about them, and they go read and reveiw, don't you guys do that too? Surprisingly this story has been up for about a year, that includes the old version and I only have about 30 reveiws, that's about 2 and a half revweiws per month. Anyway I'll update this weekend._**

**_-Tac03e11hp_**


	6. Flames and Desires

Sakura was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep. Trying to figure out a comfortable position so she could sleep, Sakura sat up on her bed. Her eyes were blurred with darkness. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She got up and revealed her outfit: shorts that were covered by a big T-shirt. It had puppy dogs on them all at a poker table playing Texas hold 'um. She walked out of her dorm room and turned on the light in her kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. She opened the lid and pored herself a glass. She sat on the stool at the counter just collecting her thoughts. There was no noise what so… Sakura turned around; she heard some moaning and groaning coming from Ava's room.

_Oh god! Please don't tell me that she and Neji are doing… uggg! I better stop them. _Sakura got up from her seat and walked over to the door. "Ava, it's me. Are you okay in there?" There was no answer. "AVA! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Sakura reached for the doorknob. She turned the door knob and it swung towards her to reveal…

Sasuke shot up out of his bed and ran next door. Naruto was right behind him. He stopped at the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He looked over to see Gaara and Neji standing next to him. "What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke interrogated

"We heard a girl scream. We came to check it out like you guys." Neji answered. Sasuke was already trying to break down the door. Gaara pushed him out of the way.

"Let me handle this." Sand was coming out of his dorm room. It went under the girl's room door. All you heard was a click. Naruto turned the knob and the door pushed open. All four boys saw Sakura across the room. Naruto rushed over there before the rest of the boys.

"Sakura-Chan, what happened we heard a scream?" He looked over to see what she was staring at. "Damn it!" The whole room was in flames, and Ava was…floating in the middle of the room right under the ceiling. Her whole body was in flames. Sakura was in tears. Sasuke ran towards the fire.

"SASUKE! NO!" His body was slammed back. He couldn't get past the doorway. He got up and threw his body against this invisible barrier. "I can't get through. It's like there is something stopping me from getting through."

Gaara tried to use his sand to get through, but it couldn't find any gaps. "My sand can't even find a way to get in."

"Look!" Naruto pointed to Ava. Her body was moving around a lot. She started to mumble. "It looks like she is asleep." Sasuke remembered the same thing happening except it was at her apartment. It was one of her jutsus except he didn't know how to stop it. Suddenly without notice it all disappeared. The barrier was gone plus all the flames. The room was back to normal. All there was Ava floating right in the middle of the room but right under the ceiling; only about a foot away from the ceiling.

"Look something is wrong with Ava. It's like she's having a nightmare." Naruto claimed

Ava started to move around even more. The mumbling got louder. They couldn't make it out but it sound like "no, please stop! Please stop!" It was like she was struggling to get away from something. Ava suddenly out of nowhere screamed a blood piercing scream. Her eyes shot open. Her body shot up making her head hit the ceiling. Her body was falling from the spot. Naruto quickly made a shadow clone and jumped up to catch her before she hit the ground and go splat. We came back with her in his arms bridal style.

"So what do we do now?" Gaara asked

"We should move her to the living room and wait till she wakes up so we ask 'what the fuck happened?'" Naruto answered

"I'm going to make some tea because I'm in the need of something to calm my nerves." Sakura stated as she headed for the kitchen.

"Wait up Sakura-Chan. Let me help you with the tea." Naruto claimed while he ran after her. He had Ava to Gaara who held her above the ground with her sand.

"I'll be in the living room." Sasuke said coldly as he left the room. Neji soon followed suit. Gaara looked at this girl's body that was undamaged and unconscious. '_Kill her' _a voice inside his head said.

_Who are you? And why would I kill her?_

'_I'm the demon inside of you. Kill her while you have the chance. I tell her blood will be very satisfying.'_

_You're not in control of me. You won't unless I sleep. But I'm not. _

'_You Baka, you'll regret it.' _And with that his inner demon left. Gaara looked at her skin; he could tell it was very soft. He was always had the absolute defense with him. He never had touched someone's real skin since he was very little. Just seeing her like that made something inside of him stir. It was an emotion that he couldn't describe. This emotion just wanted him to reached down and touch her skin while his sand armor was gone. His hands reached and to touch her stomach. And hand grabbed his. Ava's had a grasp on Gaara's hand. He looked at her face to see she was awake.

"Who said you could touch me there?" She gave him a glare. "Well, I'm waiting for an answer. What gives you a right to touch me on _my_ stomach?"

"Hn. Like I need a reason." He replied coldly

"Well I would like a reasonable answer. For you to barge in my room and sexual touch me and who the hell are you?"

"I suggest that you shut up and listen little girl." His voice was stern and calm. Ava has heard that kind of voice but only once, but it shock her that he would say something like that. Ava looked at the guy's face studying his features. _He is…hott I guess but I can't tell about him… it like there's some deep dark secret that shouldn't be told hidden in his eyes. It does seem like he's loosing his patience with me. Good, he needs to know that you can't touch a girl like that._

"Why should I? I'm not the one who is the criminal. I want an answer, god damn it! So give me your god damn answer!" She was getting ticked off by this guy. "Are you going to answer me?" She paused just looking into his eyes. "Answer me!" Her hand shot up as she was about to slap him across the face for many reasons. But her hand didn't seem to get to his face. Shock filled her eyes there was her hand close to his face but his hand had a grasp on it. _No one has been able to stop my movements. Who is this guy?_

"Who do you think you are, mister?! Why do you like to tick me off?" She tugged at her hand trying to break from his grasp. But he wouldn't loosen his grip. Her eyes scan the room looking for something to help her break free but nothing was in reach. She looked down at her feet to only see……sand? She was sitting on sand that was floating in mid air. _How am I floating in the air on sand? Is this his technique? To be able to control sand is…- _Gaara interrupt her train of thought when his other hand reached up and cupped her chin to make her see into his eyes. She was caught off guard. _Is he going to kiss me? _

"No I'm not going to kiss you. If you were wondering about the sand, yes it's my technique. No I'm not hiding a huge dark secret in my eyes. I didn't barge into your room and sexual touched you. We heard Sakura scream and we all came in to find your room on fire. The reason I was touching you was to find any burn marks since you were on fire." He recited calmly. Wow he never lied before but he had to. He let go of her.

"Holly crap you're a mind reader." He gave her a glare. "Shit, did I say that aloud now?"

"Yes you did. And no I'm not. I just can read you eyes, Ava."

"You still haven't told me your name and apparently you know mine."

"I'm Gaara. What's your problem to come to school like that and accuse me for something that was perfectly normal?"

"Oh, did I do that?" she said in a mocking voice.

"Listen here little girl I was the one who saved your life, show me some respect."

"I didn't ask you to save me."

"But you did. If I didn't come you would have been dead by now." He lied

"Yeah right. I would have been perfectly fine without you saving me. I'm not a damsel in distress. How did you think I was able to get into this school, by painting my nails? Screw that plan, I'm tougher than you think. So what gave you the right to save me when I didn't need saving. As you can tell I'm perfectly fine."

Gaara smirked; he was impressed by the way she was standing up to him. No one has ever done that, they have always been afraid of him. But it was still no way he was going to lose…to a girl! He was going to put her in her place. But before he had a chance to, she got up. She was wearing a sexy Purple Chemise Silk Nightgown; it fit her small little body showing off all her curves. It went down to her past her knees. It flowed freely. It was a V-neck, spaghetti strapped nightgown. Her right strap fallen off her shoulder hanging by her right arm. This dress had Ava showing some cleavage. Her straight dark brown hair reached about four inches under her shoulder.

She looked at him to see him wearing black sweats on with a black shirt. He had broad shoulders with a six pack that could be seen with his shirt on. Then she noticed something interesting, he had red hair. It was short and spiked in all different directions but it was a bright red. There was a red tattoo on his forehead. _Love? He doesn't seem like to get a tattoo that says love maybe death but not love._ _He looks so hott right now with his shirt off and his red hair, but I can't be intimated by his looks. He won't be able to manipulate me. I'll show him why guys should not piss me off. I don't take crap from anyone, anymore. _

Gaara stood up and he was a couple of inches taller than her. Her index finger went under his chin and cupped it. She turned his face to side to side studying him. She studied his eyes the most. _I like his eyes they're like mine._ Ava let go and lightly pushed him away on his chest. "I can tell now that you won't be a problem this year. You're not worth my time." She walked off leaving him just standing there in bewilderment. How could she talk to him like that? He brushed against his chin. How could he play him like that? Toy with him? _'I told you that she would be trouble. But damn she was hott. But no, you still didn't want to believe me-_

_'__Shut up and leave. I'm not in mood to talk to you. _

'_Whatever.' _And his inner demon left him alone to ponder with his own thoughts. He decided might as well go confront her in the living room with everyone hearing it. Not thinking about the consequences he went charging after Ava.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you!" He yelled at Ava when he saw her in the living room. Ava stood up from the couch all fired up.

"So what?!" She yelled with attitude. Everyone was just looking at them with wide eyes well at least Naruto and Sakura.

"Just because you believe that you didn't need saving, which you did, doesn't mean that you can think that you can treat me like that! You owe big time missy!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, they both looked over to him with their faces saying 'what the hell do you want?!' He calmly said "What happened?"

"Apparently I'm not worth her time even though I saved her sorry little ass!" He turned around giving Ava a glare. Naruto was scared, this was bad. He was getting all angry and full of hatred like he did when he was twelve and he never talks this much, so why now all because of Ava. It would be bad if he became unstable, especially since he had the Shukaku inside of him. He was doing a good job of showing his anger but not becoming unstable. He was also scared of Ava, she had a temper like Sakura and it only grew, he just wondered when someone was going to get hurt.

"I do believe that pervert isn't worth my time. I didn't ask him to save me. And whose dumb idea was to leave my alone in my room and apparently with me unconscious? I do know that if you guys are all here then you know why he was in my room." She exclaimed.

"What a minute did you just called Gaara a pervert?" Naruto questioned

"Yes I did, he was touching me!"

"Ava why was your room on fire in the first place, but there is no evidence of it happening? Why were you on fire but not harmed? And why the hell were you floating in the air? And you were asleep the whole time." Neji claimed calmly

"And don't forget about the force field thingy." Naruto reminded

"Oh…" Her face lost of its anger and turned into sadness and guilt. "So that's what happened." Her voice was soft, unstable and sound like she was on the verge of crying. "I must have really scared you all. I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." She got up and turned and walked away into her room and closed the door. Sakura got up and chased after her. Neji soon got up but Sasuke pushed him back down.

"There is nothing we can do."

They could hear Sakura's comforting voice. "Ava, please open up. Let me in please. I want to talk to you. Just open it. If you don't open this door I bust it open. And you know I would do it too." There was no answer. She headed back to living room to the guys.

"It's no luck, she won't let me in. I can't get to her."

She really didn't want to break the door down, and then she would have to pay for it. She sat down on the couch between Neji and Sasuke. Gaara was still standing. He just walked back to her room.

"Do you think he'll be able to get to her?" Naruto asked curiously

"Probably not, he's not good with emotions or girls with them together, he's a goner. I'd be surprised if she would let him in the room. The only way he's getting in there is if he broke down the door." Neji decided

"Well I think he'll be able to get to her." Sasuke stated

"What?! You think that Gaara would be able to get to Ava! Well let's make a bet out of it. If Ava doesn't come out smiling with Gaara then you have to take Kakashi-Sensei's Icha Icha Paradise books and then read them." Naruto challenged

"Fine and if I win you can't eat Ramen for a month." Sasuke claimed

"What! Fine I accept your challenge." Naruto exclaimed. Gaara was in the hallway next to Ava's door.

"Ava let me in." No answer. "Fine I'll let myself in." His sand went under her door and 'click', Gaara pushed open the door to see her on her bed. She wasn't crying, yet. Gaara walked in and locked the door. He never did well with emotions. He didn't know what to say. She just sat there is confusion. She didn't know why he was here. He was a cold-hearted bastard nothing more or less. But he was here in her room trying to _help _her? It didn't make sense. "You're being stupid. You're acting like a child, sitting here pitying yourself. There are people who care about you and you're being stubborn. It's weak and pathetic." He went and sat on her bed. She kept silent not making eye contact. He lifted her chin to see hurt and so much pain in her eyes.

Ava shook his hand away from her face and moved back against the wall. Her eyes just staring at the wall at her left making sure she made no eye contact with Gaara. Her arms at her side and her legs spread out on the bed; her hair just hanging, covering her face. "I don't want your pity, your compassion; I don't need it." Her voice was fragile, almost afraid. She hugged her knees placing her head on top of her knees. She avoided his eye contact, looking anywhere else but him. "Just leave me alone. You wouldn't understand what I have gone through."

"The same to you. I don't expect you to comprehend what has happened to me." She looked up and met his eyes.

"What do you mean? You live here in Konoha; you don't know how lucky you are."

"But I don't live here, I never had."

"But then that would mean you're… don't tell me you're the Kazekage."

"Correct."

"Shit, here I have been yelling at someone who could have me executed."

"Yes, I could but I have no valid reason to do that. I'm not that kind of person anymore."

"What do you mean anymore?"

"I _was_ a monster; I'm not anymore all thanks to a blonde, obnoxious person."

"Naruto?"

"Who else would it be?" Ava got out of her position and crawled a little towards Gaara. She looked into his eyes and hidden in them is hurt, regret…pain. He was just like her, trying to change his actions. Make up for his past. She reached up and cupped her hand on his cheek. She held his face in her hand in a loving way. A desire stirred up inside her, something that died a long time ago. The desire to touch someone in a caring way; to be touched in a caring way. He flinched and Ava drew her hand back. He shook his head, grabbed her soft delicate hand. He stroked the back of her hand, letting the cool feel of her skin touch his own. He never had the feeling before, skin on skin. He wanted the feeling back; he desired more of this feeling. He wanted to be touch, to be held. Ava grabbed his hand, stroking every part of it, seeing how dry yet the same time soft feel on his hand. She knew he lived near the sand and even used it too, so she expected his hands to be more brittle maybe even like sandpaper rough. Gaara raised her hand to his cheek again, wanting her soft skin holding him. She looked into his eyes trying to see what he needed, his desires.

Ava knew what she should do. She placed her other hand on his other cheek and he leaned into her touch. She unhurriedly let her hands go down to his neck, caressing it lightly. She stroked him, feeling him, filling his desire. And the hint of pleasure danced on Gaara's face. Her hands went under his shirt touching his collarbone. She wanted to feel his skin, to feel everything he has felt. She wanted to feel his emotions through his skin. Ava quickly removed her hands and it seemed the pleasant moment between the two was gone.

Gaara craved something that was almost more addicting than blood soaked in his sand back four years ago; it was human touch. He craved it now that it was gone. He wanted to feel her soft skin against his own; but he knew to get what he craved for we couldn't force otherwise he wouldn't get any. If he learned anything from being Kazekage is that you can't force anyone to do anything. It only brought more problems. He would let her come to him that was the only way he could get that feeling again.

Ava let him think for a moment seeing if he really wanted to continue or was it just his hormones. Would he force her to touch him again, or would he let her make her own choice? She missed that desire already, the feeling, and the emotion of her skin on his. She felt like they could both help each other in this way. They both desired the same thing and it wasn't so much as lust, no it was the feeling of be cared for. She finally gave into the addiction, she just had to touch him again, wanted to be touched. Her hands reached up and carefully went under his shirt. She caressed his stomach noticing he wasn't the best eater in the world. The hands slowly inched their way up his chest, a spark was felt through out both their bodies. Her breath hitched and he heard it. He took his shirt off showing her his bare chest giving her full access. He shivered under her touch. He placed his hands onto hers, caressing up and down her arms. Her hands rubbed his shoulders, giving him lightly squeezes.

He wanted her closer to touch. He didn't want to go too far just enough to fill his feed on the addictive desire. They didn't need words to tell each other what they need; they could see it in each other's eyes. Ava could read his thoughts from his eyes figuring out he wanted her closer to touch, so she obliged. She scooted closer to him. She straddled his legs, putting her knees on either side of his hip. She could feel his breath on her bare neck, leaving a lovely sensation. Gaara's hands was feather touching her arms, gradually going from arms to her sides making there way down to her hips. Even with the silk that was in the way he could feel the skin underneath, all of her curves. He could feel the silk on his pants and even some bare skin too. Her nightgown was ridden up showing off a lot of thigh. Oh man you can't even guess on how much he wanted to touch the succulent skin. She noticed his eyes were focused on her legs. She knew what he was tempted to do she just had to get him to actually do it.

She scooted closer to his hips, her nightgown riding up revealing more of her legs on his pants. He quickly focused his eyes on her face not wanting her to notice on how tempting it was to touch her thighs but that was going a little too far. She was astounded, by now the men would take up the chance and they would take it to their advantage. Here was Gaara and he just tried to focus not wanting to press the issue. Yet she wanted him to take charge and take the risk. She wanted him to touch her legs. She wanted him to make the first move not her. Nonetheless she knew she would have to take charge and show him that he could do what he desired.

Ava reached down and grabbed hold of his hands at her hips and brought it down to her bare skin on her thighs. His eyes were traveling where she placed his hands; once he found out he looked up to her eyes, questioning if this was what she wanted. She could read his emotions to figure out his question. She nodded her head, the foreheads almost touching from the position they were in. His red hair brushed against her forehead, leaving a tickling sensation.

She left her hands from his own that were still frozen on her thighs to bring it up to run through his hair. It was soft and very messy as if he never picked up a comb in his life. She brushed her fingers through his hair, sometimes massaging his scalp making him lean even more into her touch. He had to suppress a moan form leaving his lips. His back arched a little leaning against Ava as she continued the process. He finally realized that his hands were still on her thighs and he wished to feel the rest of her legs against his skin. Gaara's hands slowly traveled down her thighs like they flowed down a river. The light touches on her thighs made her almost moan out in pleasure. But neither of them did such a thing the whole time they kept quiet only silence through out the room. Gaara raised his head up to study Ava's face as she did the same with his own.

Her hands rested on his neck while his own laid on her mid-thighs. She tried to pick out every detail on his face. The pale complexion contrasting with his pale turquoise eyes, it seemed like he didn't get much sleep as the dark lines surrounded his eyes. He had a strong jaw as his face laid unmarked by anything. Although his eyes and even his tattoo were intriguing to look at, it was his lips that caught most of her attention. Yes his tattoo said love for some reason, and she study every stroke of red on his forehead, it was his fine lips that was calling her the most. They looked thin from a distance but if you look really closely they actually look perfect, they were a perfect shade that didn't make him stand out yet hold so much power over people.

Oh she wanted to feel those wonderful lips against her own and it seemed like her emotions were slowly taking control of her. She was inching her way towards his lips and it seemed like he didn't object. Once her lips claimed his, something took away Gaara's breath. It was a new feeling yet still a feeling that he loved. It took him a second to get through the shock before he kissed her back. During the blissful moment he picked her up by her hips and placed her on his own hips making her so close that their chests were touching. It wasn't some passionate kiss where tongues are everywhere and when you see them doing that stuff in public it makes you just want to gag. No this was passionate but more like a blissful kiss, where the couple just wants to stay in that moment forever. Yes that was it was that, something they both never had although wished for it forever; affection, touch, love, care, acceptance. These were things that were represented in the kiss. They both broke the kiss and it wasn't because they needed air it was because they wanted to get over the shock of how much that felt so good.

They had their foreheads leaned against each other, their hands still in the same place, Ava's around his neck and Gaara's on her hips. The two just breathed while looking at each other's eyes. Both their eyes so much alike only except for the color. It's been said that the yes are the windows to your soul well this is very true in this case. The only time where you can't see someone's soul is when they close it up and put up boards up to block you out, fear that you would see the true side of them. Well the windows to Gaara's soul were more like in between the process; as if he was taking a board off to let you see a peek of the soul inside his body. Ava wanted to see the rest of his soul, to let light inside to his dark mind. He was probably wondering the same thing, but it wasn't like she could read his mind, no just his eyes.

"Now are you going to stop being stubborn and come back to the living room?" Ava smirked at Gaara.

"Only if you'll smile for me." Gaara almost let out a groan at that comment. He thought back to their kiss, their earlier activity just moments ago. He hated to admit it but he smiled when he thought of the blissful moments. It was a small smile still it was a smile. "See was that so hard? You know you look a lot cuter when you smile. Just don't tell the others but I like when you smile for me and only me." She grinned at him with her dazzling smile of hers as her head still leaned against his own. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then she sprang from his lap and on to the floor. He unhurriedly got up from his warm spot on the bed and ambled out of the room with Ava.

"Ava, you never did tell me your ninja rank."

"And are you really the Kazekage? You seem pretty weak to me." She showed him her priceless smirk.

"I'm stronger than you think, I wouldn't underestimate me."

"Yeah and I'm the heir to Otogakure." She said with a sarcastic hint in her voice. She even waved her hand as if she was saying "yeah, yeah whatever." Sand lashed out and grabbed her waving hand. Her whole body was slammed against the wall. Gaara inched his way over to Ava where his sand kept her pinned to the wall.

"Be careful what you say, it might get into some trouble." His body was only inches away form Ava's. There was no fear in her eyes, no hatred. Nothing showed that she was scared or mad at Gaara she looked calm as ever to his eyes.

"Trouble is my middle name. Besides Kazekage-Sama, I know your secret, your weakness. I think it's you who might be in some trouble." She reached up with her free hand and caresses his cheek. She somehow broke away from the sand and left Gaara standing there in the room. He soon followed suit out of the room into the living room and saw Ava smiling. It was nice to see her smile instead of smirking. It made something buried deep inside of him want to burst out of the dark, out of his cage to show that it was still alive. Everyone in the room looked up to see Ava smiling which made Naruto upset. He showed a frown on his lovely face.

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto, past Sakura. "Looks like you lost a bet. No more Ramen for a month." He whispered so Ava and Gaara wouldn't hear.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why do you always win everything?" Naruto yelled. Ava just looked at him with confusion. Gaara ignored him. _He's always like that._

"Naruto, why are you mad at Sasuke for always winning?" Ava asked

Naruto's face changed from anger to embarrassment. "Uh…no reason I'm just mad at him. I got to go I'll see you later." He ran out of the dorm room. _Hmm… that was weird. _

"Well what do you guys want to do now that Naruto is gone? I'm wide awake now." Ava inquired. She sat down in between Neji and Sasuke. Gaara sat down by Sakura on the edge.

"How about a movie? Are you guying staying?" Sakura offered

"I'll stay." Neji answered

"I'll stay too." Gaara returned

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Ava questioned. Sasuke stayed where he was on the couch and didn't bother to move. "I guess that's a yes."

"Okay but what movie are we going to watch?" Sakura asked

"We'll just have to see what's on TV this late." Ava reminded. They looked at their TV guide and kept turning the pages looking for anything good on tonight. They finally found a good horror movie that was going to be on in a few minutes. Neji turned on the TV and changed the channel to the station.

Sakura came back in the room with two bowls of popcorn. She handed the other bowl to Ava to keep hold of. Sakura went and sat by Sasuke. Gaara turned off the lights. He sat on the couch by Sakura. On the couch going from left to right was Neji, Ava, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara like earlier. The previews for the movie popped up.

"So, the movie is 'Hide and Seek'. I have wanted to see that movie for a long time." Ava said

"I knew we were going to end up watching a gory horror movie." Sasuke claimed

"Just shut it Sasuke. Those are like the best one." Ava protested.

The movie started. Every time the music would become creepy, the girls' faces would turn into a scared look. Or when they know something was going to pop out at them and then it did they would scream in fright. Then when something totally unexpected came, Sakura threw the popcorn in the air when she jumped and screamed. Ava laughed at all the spilled popcorn; the boys just groaned and sighed. They weren't too happy about the popcorn. Soon enough the movie ended. Gaara got up and turned on the lights. They looked at the girls who fell fast asleep. Ava's head was leaning against Neji's shoulder. It looked like he didn't seem to mind. Sasuke was leaned back against the couch. Sakura's head was leaning against his chest. He decided to be nice and let her head lie there. Gaara turned off the TV. The boys decided to leave the popcorn for the girls to clean up since they did make the mess.

"I guess we should put the girls to bed." Neji suggested

"I'll take Sakura. And you can take Ava, Neji." Sasuke commanded

"Gaara, I'll meet you in a few minutes." Neji said

"Whatever." He walked out of the dorm room. Neji picked up Ava bridal style and walked to her room. He gently set Ava on her bed. She looked so peaceful than when she did early that night. Neji leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Don't forget." He whispered. "You still owe me one."

* * *

**_Here's the really long chapter I promised. As you can see, I changed the big huge almost lemon part with Ava and Gaara. I'm sorry but it made her seem like a whore while Gaara a total pervert. They're both not like that. No Gaara is afarid of love and such even though he desires it with all of his heart. You know everyone being afarid of him so this shows the huge fluff scene between the two. I would also like to say HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! It's a nice day to update don't you think. And I'll update chapter 7 on June 25th the day I get out of school. That way I'll have time to write chapter 8 since I have no time until then. _**

**_-Tac03e11hp_**


	7. Interveiws

Ava woke up, stretching her arms out. She turned over and looked at her clock. It read 7:30 a.m. Ava shrieked when she saw that time. She shot out of bed and ran into the kitchen to see Sakura making breakfast.

"Sakura why didn't you wake me up you know Neji was coming at 9 o'clock then we were going to the job interview?" Ava yelled panicking

"It's not my job to make sure you get up in the morning. Besides I woke only ten minutes ago." Sakura defended

"I won't have time to curl my hair. Oh well." She raced into her bedroom. But before she closed the door she poked her head out into the hall. "Sakura if Neji stops by can you tell him that I'm in my room. And that he allowed to come in."

"Sure thing Ava."

Ava went and took a shower. She quickly got out and went got changed into jeans that were turned into shorts. She wore a black tube top today. She tied her headband to her shoulder. Ava ran into the bathroom and put her hair into a messy bun; letting a bit of hair lie by her face instead in the bun. She stuck two chopsticks in her bun. Ava ran to her bag and grabbed a little container. She went in the mirror and dabbed some of it on her right shoulder and than rubbed it in. She then ran back to her bag and buried the container deep down under everything else. Double checking to make sure it was hidden. Ava went through her closet and found a pair of black and red Ninja sandals. To top off her outfit she put on a necklace that had a tiger claw tied on some string. She grabbed a small backpack; she filled it with some of her CD's, hair bands, a pair of clothes incase it got colder later in the day, and her dorm room keys. She rushed into the bathroom to put on some make-up.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Neji opened the door. He walked further into the room. No one was in there.

"I'm in here." Ava called from the bathroom. She poked her head out of the bathroom. "I'm almost done I just have to finish my make-up."

He walked over to wear Ava was. "Are you ready for the interview?"

"Yes and no. I'm mentally prepared but physically I'm not." Ava answered as she applied black eyeliner under her eye. She added some light brown eye shadow. And a chestnut color lip-gloss on her lips. "Okay now I'm ready. Come on slow poke let's go." She teased as she ran out of the room. He dashed after her.

"Bye Sakura, I'm leaving. Wish me good luck." They left the dorm room. It was a clear sunny day outside as they walked through the courtyard. Boys were playing or relaxing outside on this nice day. About half of the guys had their shirts off as the sun beat down on their bare skin. Neji himself wore his tradition clothes despite the heat. Ava wondered how hot he was in that tradition Hyuuga robes. Some boys suddenly stopped what they were doing to gawk at Ava. She quickly grew annoyed at this and apparently so did Neji. She was just about ready to yell at them when Neji placed his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Okay so now he was being possessive and they weren't even an item. She was just about to yell at him now for being too close for comfort when she noticed as soon as the boys took once look at her stopped staring once they saw Neji's arm around her waist. Plus they stopped staring mainly because of the glare he was sending everyone who even glanced this way.

Normally she would defy this kind of action but if it stopped from the boys staring she would just have to deal with it. The two continued on their way out of the school campus and on their way to the near by village. A blanket of silence laid itself over the two as they strolled through the village. Neither of the two had anything to say so they kept to themselves, to their thoughts.

_Okay just breathe, Ava, you'll be okay. It's just a job interview, nothing big, nothing drastic. All you have to do is go in and charm the manager. See easy as pie, and by the end of today you'll be a waitress. Nothing to worry about, you'll go back to the dorm, tell Sakura about the news and you'll hang out with the guys. It's going to be cake and everything will be normal afterwards. Wait I know I'm forgetting something… oh yeah; I'll have to pay Neji back somehow. How would a gentleman like Neji would want to be paid back? Well he did kiss me on the cheek as a sweet gesture. And he said that didn't count, so what did he mean by that. This is getting me a headache trying to figure out this guy's mind._

"Neji?" The said boy turned his head towards Ava.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking of, when you said that I would pay you back for getting me this job interview?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well once the job interview is over I have to pay you back, right? I wanted to know what you had in mind as a payment for help of getting me a job that I wanted."

"The payment is entirely up to you; whatever you think that would pay me back."

"Are you sure you don't want to give me a hint of what you think would be good enough for the payment?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You know what? You suck, you're no very helpful."

"And yet you just said that you want to pay me back for helping you."

"…Just shut up." She hated to admit it but he won that conversation, and she was still unable to decide what would be a good payment. Would he want a date, a kiss? He made it pretty sure that he wanted some sort of her affection when he claimed that the peck on the cheek was not part of the payment. Would he want sex from her? Ava looked over and studied Neji. She came to the conclusion that wasn't something he wanted from her. He had too much pride to take advantage of a girl like that. It is blackmail to a certain point. Ava could do something as a simple kiss since he _did_ helped her out. And she wouldn't die if they went out on a date. She will figure out it later since Neji stopped in front of a building with a sign that said "9Rings". There seemed to be stairs that led downstairs underground. Ava looked over to Neji pondering on whether he had a key or something to get in. Ava was very surprised when Neji just went over and opened the door with no key. Who keeps their club unlocked during the day? Nonetheless Ava followed Neji down the stairs into the club. Ava stopped when she saw the place; she was about half way down the stairs. The place was huge, there was at least ten tables with a full bar plus a dance floor, even in the front there was a huge stage large enough for bands. Ava let out a low whistle.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She shouted into the club.

"Down here." It was a male's voice and it sounded deep, emotionless. It reminded her of Sasuke's voice. But it bit different. Neji and she walked down the stairs to the see a man in about his late teens with short black hair spiked in all different directions. It looked like Gaara's hair but it was a bit longer. He had black eyes was about six feet tall. He was muscular, with pale skin. He was very stunning in Ava's eyes. Neji walked over and Ava followed.

"Idatomaru, this is Maria, Ava. Ava this is Idatomaru." They shook hands.

"Neji has told me that you just have joined the boy's boarding school. And that you were looking for a job at club not as a stripper." Ava's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Oh he has, has he?" She glanced at Neji and raised an eyebrow.

"Well he has. But I'm happy to have someone from the campus who wants a job at this club. I'll have to put you through some training to see if you're up for this job."

"I understand. Are we able to do it today?"

"We can, the club doesn't open until six o'clock, and it ends at three in the morning. We do serve alcohol here though, but I know most of the people around the town so I know who has a real and fake ID. The training will probably have to go to about three o'clock. Is that a problem?"

"Nope, I have nothing else to do today." Ava turned to Neji. "I guess I'll see you later and then I'll give you the payment then." Neji nodded and headed for the door. Ava swears she saw a glint of sparkle in his eye when she said that.

"So what are we going to do first?" she asked

"You can do the regular cleaning, right? Like sweeping, mopping, bussing the tables, dishes?"

"Of course. Why else would I be here if I couldn't do some things simple as that?"

"Good point. Are you a good cook?"

"I'm an okay cook but I usually only cook for myself or I get take-out."

"Alright, I wouldn't have you as a bartender, because that's my job plus the business stuff. We sometimes have bands playing but most of the time we have a DJ."

"Who's your DJ?"

"Inuzuka Kiba, he goes to your school. He works about almost everyday but only if we need some extra help. He's been great."

"Oh, I haven't met him yet."

"He'll be coming by at noon so we can go over the music and he wanted to check out if you were getting the job or not. Anyway you must be good at being a waitress since that's what you're looking for. Can you handle some drunken men flirting with you?"

"Yes I can handle that but as long as I don't have to strip or anything."

"No, this is not a club with strippers. Then I would have no girls from the boarding school here. It is one of the main places were both boarding schools meet; sometimes we have the teachers sometimes or the locals. If I had strippers I would lose my main customers: students."

"Okay so what training are we going to start with?"

"Well I want to see how good you are at cleaning. So I want you to sweep and mop the floor, and clean of the counters and tables." He handed her a mop, a bucket full of soapy water, a broom and dust pan and a sponge. "I have to book some bands and other boring stuff in my office." He pointed at a door by the kitchen. "If you need me I'll be in there, I'll check on you in a couple of hours." He walked over and disappeared behind the door.

Ava picked up the broom and got to work. She placed her bag on one of the tables. It was so quiet, a little too quiet for her taste. She stopped and placed the broom against the wall. Ava walked over to the stage, she climbed up the stairs. She could see the whole club from there. There was a really nice set, with mixers, speakers, microphones, turntables, keyboards; there was everything you could think of near the left of the stage. _I probably shouldn't touch it, I might get in trouble, but where is a boom box when you need one; there is one. _Ava walked over to very big boom box, it was huge. It held up to five CDs. Ava dashed and jumped off the stage and ran to her bag. "I knew there was a reason for me to bring my CDs." She thought aloud. Ava ran back to the stage and put a black CD into the boom box and pushed play. A techno like beat was playing in the background. Ava started to sing not along with the song as if it was her own.

__

A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you

I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind's blowing still and catching my doubts

I'm watching all the flowers dying away  
inheated breath of life at the dawning day I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face the sweet imoving thing I feel your embrace

A neverending dream...

A Neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you tonight I want to hide my feelings too as you do and I want to be with you

**_A Neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you tonight I want to hide my feelings too as you do and I want to be with you_**

By the time the song was done, Ava had already finished sweeping the whole entire floor and even wiping down the counters and the tables. She wasn't being modest but the place really wasn't that dirty to begin with. She went back up to the boom box and changed the song. This one had already recorded lyrics on it. An old fashion beat rang through out the club as she hopped back down and started mopping the large place.

**_Do your thang honey!_**

**_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._**

**_Do your thang honey!_**

**_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!_**

**_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_**

**_Oooooooo, oh!_**

**_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._**

**_Break it down now!_**

**_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!_**

**_Ohhhh!_**

**_You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test_**

**_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._**

**_And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you_**.

Ava was done with the task. The place was spit and clean, the place almost twinkled. She cleaned every nook and cranny and it only took her five minutes. She still had another hour to kill at least. Like she said this place wasn't very dirty to begin with, so it was an easy task to do. She walked back over to the boom box and skipped a couple songs. A slow piano beat came out and Ava walked to the center of the stage to where the microphone stood. She let her lyrics flow out of her mouth.

**_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_**

**_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel now  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._**

**_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._**

**_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_**

**_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._**

**_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._**

There was some clapping come from the door. "Very nice job, both on the floor and your singing. I have never seen it shine like that before. And is that your own original song?" There stood a boy with short brown hair that went everywhere. He had two stripes of red make-up down his cheeks. He wore a grey sweatshirt.

"It is and thanks about the floors. It was something I did in my spare time, mixing CDs."

"Well you have a talent for it. I'm Kiba by the way."

"Oh yeah, Idatomaru told me that you would be stopping by. You're the DJ for this club."

"Yeah that's me and you must be Ava, the first girl to be accepted at the Boarding school."

"You said it. That's me. Well I better be getting back to work." She leaped off the stage making a loud thud be heard through out the club when she landed. She grabbed the mop and broom. Kiba followed her and continued to question her.

"So you got the job?"

"I'm not sure; this is a test I guess to see if I get the job."

"Well with those cleaning skills it looks like you off to a great start."

"Ava, I see you have met Kiba." They both turned to see Idatomaru. He looked at the floor. "And your cleaning skills are great. It has been a long time since it shone like that."

"Thank you, it wasn't that hard." Ava said modestly

"Kiba you are early. You're not supposed to be here for another couple of hours." Idatomaru stated

"I know but I'm glad that I came early then I wouldn't have heard Ava sing. She has an exceptional voice." Heat rose to Ava's cheeks. "Can you perform?"

"Sure can."

"We would love to see. Can you show us right now?" Kiba asked modestly

"I would love to. Any type of music you want to hear?" Ava questioned

"How about some pop; like something you would play in a club?" Idatomaru answered

"Okay I know the song. Could you move the stand? And do you have a microphone headset?" Ava requested

Kiba moved the DJ stand out of the way and handed her a headset. She walked over to the boom box and skipped over a couple of songs. Dancing to the beat; letting her body move to the beat. She started to sing:

_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
**_

**_it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more_**

**_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come_**

**_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_**

_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**_

**_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_**

_**Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up**_

__

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**_

__

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

_**Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up**_

__

Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling

_**Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling**_

_**Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling**_

"You do put on a good performance. You ever thought of performing live?" Idatomaru asked

"Alright but does that mean I got the job?" She asked hopefully

"It does, but I want to see how you can handle being a waitress tonight and I still want to check on your cooking. Let's check on days you can work and perform and etc. I guess I'll see you later Kiba, since we have the music figured out." Idatomaru answered

"Nice meeting you Ava."

"Same to you Kiba, I'll see you around."

"You can be sure about that." He gave her his toothy grin. He left the club. Ava and Idatomaru went and sat down at the counter.

"Okay let's see, can you work on Saturday, Friday and Tuesday?"

"Depends on the hours." She stated clearly

"I would have you work from five to ten, since we need help with set up and the food. That would give you twelve hours a week. I know you have school and I guess you would want to have a social life. I would pay you eight dollars per hour plus tips. That's just for being a waitress and a cook. And some help with the cleaning. Now for performing I was thinking only on Saturdays and I would pay you fifty dollars for the performance. You would need to do about five songs a performance but you can do some repeats, if the people like the song. Plus with all bands we pass around a tip bucket and people put in money for a great performance. You would get one hundred and forty-six dollars with out any tips per week. Is this all good with you?"

"Hell yes, it's perfect. It fits my schedule and I love the paycheck. Idatomaru you got yourself a deal." They shook hands.

"Now we just need to go and test your cooking skills." They got up and went into the kitchen. It was filled with all the updated kitchen utensils, it was clean and it smelt like lemon and citrus in there. They stopped in front of the island near the oven.

"Okay your test is to make anything you want that would wow me. It would need to be made within three hours. Any questions?"

"Not that I could think of. Now get out, it will be a surprise." She shooed him out of the kitchen. _Hmmm. What to make? I want to make something spectacular but is simple to make. _She walked over to the cupboard. She looked through the items. The necessity items were there. She strolled over to the refrigerator and freezer. She peered at the items that they contained. They were filled with everything you could imagine; fruits, vegetables, milk, eggs, butter, meats, cream, ice cream, etc. She drifted back to the island.

"What to make?" She thought out loud. "Man, I'm craving some sweets. Ah, I'll make some kind of dessert. But which one?" her mind went through a list of what items there was in the kitchen. "Oh I know something that would wow Idatomaru, Baked Alaska." She walked over to the freezer. She saw a gallon of strawberry ice cream. "Perfect. Now do I remember how to make Baked Alaska? I know I have made it a couple of times with success. I should probably check my recipe book." She dug through her bag, until she saw a small booklet that was crimson red with a black tiger claw on it. "Here it is." She turned through the pages. When she landed on the Baked Alaska page, she looked at the how long it takes to make Baked Alaska. About two hours it said on the recipe. Here's what the recipe said:

_Red Velvet Pound Cake:  
1 cup butter, room temperature  
1/2 cup vegetable shortening  
3 cups granulated sugar  
7 eggs  
1 (1-ounce) bottle red food coloring  
2 teaspoons vanilla extract  
3 cups cake flour  
1/4 teaspoon salt  
1 cup milk  
Meringue:  
6 egg whites  
1/2 teaspoon cream of tartar  
1/2 cups sugar  
Assembly:  
1 gallon strawberry ice cream  
Red velvet cake  
Meringue_

_Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F.  
Grease and flour a 10-inch tube pan. Using a mixing bowl, combine the butter, shortening, and sugar and cream until light and fluffy. Add the eggs 1 at a time, beating well after each addition. Add in the food coloring and vanilla. Combine the flour and salt, and add to the creamed mixture alternating with the milk, beating well. Pour the batter into the prepared baking pan and bake for 1 hour and 20 minutes, or until toothpick comes out clean. Cool the cake in the pan for 10 minutes, then turn it out onto a cooling rack.  
Preheat the broiler.  
To make the meringue, place egg whites and cream of tartar into a mixing bowl. Beat until soft peaks form. Gradually add the sugar and beat until stiff and set aside.  
To assemble the Baked Alaska you have to work quickly. Slice the cake into 1/2-inch thick slices. Spread top of 1/2 of the cake slices with about 1 cup strawberry ice cream. Top with the remaining half of the cake slices. Place on a sheet pan. Spread meringue on all sides and form peaks using a knife. Broil until the meringue is light brown. Be careful not to burn peaks._

Ava started to get to work, being careful and precise; she made sure that it was perfect. Everything in fact went smoothly. When she popped the Baked Alaska into the oven she still had time left before it would be ready to come out.

"Man, I'm hungry." Her stomach growled. "That confirms it. But the Baked Alaska is for my test. I know… I'll make some brownies and I give some to the guys and Sakura." Ava quickly prepared a batch of brownies; the batter was sitting in the bowl. She noticed that she spilt some batter on the floor. She grabbed the mop and mopped it up. Ava set the mop by the door. The door opened and Idatomaru walked in.

"It smells great in here." He walked on the wet floor.

"Careful, I just…" She didn't have a chance to complete that sentence as he slipped and came crashing into Ava. A big thud echoed the kitchen. Idatomaru lay on top of Ava. Suddenly the bowl full of batter fell from the counter because of vibration from their fall. It came crashing down on Idatomaru; the batter dripping from his hair landing on Ava's face. She laid there in shock. He took his finger and whipped a bit of brownie batter off of her cheek and ate it.

"Wow this is good." He got up and lent a hand to Ava. Batter stuck in both their hair. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to slip. And I ruined your batter."

"It's okay. That wasn't what I was going to use. I was going to eat that. My creation for the test is in the oven." She drifted to the oven and pulled out the Baked Alaska. "Tada. Baked Alaska. Is this good enough to pass the test?"

"Holly crap, good that's great. And your brownies aren't that bad either." Looking up at his hair, "well we should probably clean this up. And clean our selves up."

"Thank god I brought an extra pair of clothes." She walked over to her bag and pulled out a folded pile of clothes.

"Oh yeah I forgot I'm singing tonight."

"So what songs were you plan on singing tonight?"

"Um I have to look over all my songs and figure which ones I can do tonight. I'll bring them and go over them how about in two hours? Is that good?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Do you want Kiba here so we can go over the plan and the music?"

"Yes, I get him when I stop by at the school. Um…can I use the restroom?"

"Of course, go ahead." She left into the bathroom. He thought about what would happen later that night. He knew with Ava added to the staff business would be booming especially since she's going to the boys' boarding school, more of those boys will be coming since she's here. Also since her voice is so beautiful more people would want to come on Saturdays. Boys would be all over her, he would have to keep an eye on those boys. Her energy and attitude was just so grand, from the moment she walked in he knew that she would get the job. He turned his head when he heard the door opened.

Ava came out of the restroom. She was wearing black shorts similar to her other pair that are camouflage. Also her shirt was a crimson red tube top like the rest of her shirts. She had black fish net from her shoulder to her wrist. She wore dark blue almost black hand guards. Her kunai holster hung on her right leg. With her hip pouch on well her left hip. She had black and red ninja sandals. Her wet hair was straight near her head. No brownie batter was visible in her hair. Lastly her head band was tied on her right shoulder. She looked hott and Idatomaru knew it. She put her bag full of dirty clothes in her bag. She walked over to the boys. She heard another door open and she saw a guy walk down the steps to the club. Oh My God it was Gaara! The red haired boy was here in this club, he didn't even seem like a club person. Does he know Idatomaru?

"What are you doing here, Gaara?" His pale face directed his attention to her, noticing her outfit. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why did you change clothing?"

"Cooking incident, are you going to answer my question?"

"I knew you needed someone to walk back with you, since Neji was back."

"What you thought I wouldn't be able to watch myself?!" She looked pretty irritated at that comment. Her voice was filled with attitude. Idatomaru looked at her interestingly.

"Haven't we already established that you've overestimated your strength?" She looked a taken back for only a moment but then she realized that he doesn't know the true extent of her ability. Her anger came right back.

"Like I said don't underestimate me. I would have been perfectly fine without your protection."

"Well I'm here now, so I'm walking back with you."

"Fine!" She scoffed at Gaara before she turned her attention to Idatomaru.

"I guess we better get going. I'll see you in two hours, Idatomaru."

"Yeah, see you there." Ava walked towards the door and Gaara followed her. Once outside Ava decided to speak up.

"Tell me the real reason you came?" She blurted out.

"I was already heading to the village to get food. I stopped by to walk back with you." She soon noticed him carrying a bag of groceries. The guilt fell onto her shoulders.

"Oh. I'm sorry for overreacting." He nodded at her. They walked down the road towards the direction for the school. Silence rang out through the two. And this time they didn't want to break it. Ava accepted the silence with grace; she was in the need to be able to think. The only thing was she had nothing to think about. She just had to break the silence somehow.

"Um… Gaara what's your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing." His voice was so impassive it almost frightened Ava. Yeah she heard that voice before but she really liked when his voice was full of emotion even if it was anger. She wanted him have some sort of emotion, to make him human, to have attitude in his voice. Right now she wished he was very mad at her and would yell so she could hear the emotion in his voice. She wanted to make him feel emotion; she wanted to be the one who gave him emotion. This was an interesting new desire that made her feel this way. She still isn't getting use to the last one.

"Well I got the job so I kinda was wondering if you weren't too busy that you would come down to the club tonight." She felt her calm composure just get stabbed and died, then was left a few steps behind her. No she wasn't going to shrink down to where she wanted to run and hide in a corner like a cowered. She wished she could, yet she had too much pride to stoop that low.

"Hn." What's up with that answer? Everyone says it, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara. She's getting pretty tired of people giving her double meaning answers. That was her thing. And she doesn't even use Hn. Whatever; Ava's going to take it as a yes. The rest of the walk to the school was kept silent and it stayed silent this time.

After about a few minutes the school's gate came into view. Ava started to think about things that did hurt her pride. She knew that she would have to thank Gaara for walking back with her when he didn't have to. Ava would have to thank someone who she didn't hate but her pride never likes her getting help from men. She doesn't want to dependent of boys; they tend to make it so you have to pay them back for some reason. Ava stopped in her tracks, yet Gaara kept on walking. She called out his name asking him to wait. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. She gestured him to put the groceries down on the ground. And he obliged. She took hold of his hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you Gaara, you've been nothing but a great friend and I haven't shown you that." Ava leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips to show her thanks. She gave him a small smile. The only thing she didn't plan for was when Gaara leaned forward and captured her lips in a blissful kiss. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing what little space that was between the two. His arms wrapped around her waist, deepening the kiss. They soon had to break for air. Both breathless the two leaned their foreheads against each others, their hands still resting in the same place. "We should probably head back to the school, now." She whispered. Gaara grunted in return. Ava broke away from his hold. She started to head back to the school when a grip was placed on her wrist twisting her around right into another kiss. It took her a little bit before she responded to the kiss. It wasn't as intense as the last one but nevertheless it was a loving kiss. When they broke away from the kiss, Ava gave him a grin.

"Come on, I'll help you with those groceries." She claimed as she bent down picking up a bag and heading towards the school. Gaara soon followed suit, with Ava in the lead. Little did he know Ava's eyes were yellow with black slits.

* * *

So that's the end of the revision. Sorry that last chapter took forever. My friend and I was talking about my story and a huge idea came to mind. So then I had to go back do a revision on my revision. It took a lot longer than I expected. So now after this chapter everything is brand new. Also my chapters may take longer to be updated. School is starting again and I'm currently writing a book that I want to get published and not on the interenet published. So that's taking up most of my writing time. But I plan not to take any sports this year so I'll have time to write. That is until I get a job. I'm sorry, but the stories that I update will be very long, over 5000 words. So it'll balance out. And now that I have the whole plot in my head, I know exactly what to write. And then it can get to the part I want it to be at. I want to thank all my reveiwers. I LOVE to get reveiws. They're like drugs, once you have one taste you very addicted. So please reveiw. 

-Tac03e11hp


	8. Author's Note

Yes I know I haven't updated in the longest time and there's no excuse. I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in a huge while. I'm working on them. I had the hugest Writer's block because there's been a lot of clinks i had to work out with Wildfire goes to Boarding School. So I couldn't type out the story until I figured it all out.

I also had a lot of High School drama happen. So i wasn't in the writers mood as I had to work through all that shit. But it's summer and I'm taking Yoga to help me get away from all the drama. I've been working on my first real Novel one that i want to get published before i finish high school. But I've hit a road block with that story until i can scope more out of the Setting. So now i can focus on my Fan Fictions. I'm definitely going to work on Wildfire goes to Boarding School since I'm really excited with writing out the plot. Expect an Update soon since i have nothing huge planned this summer.

But for now i want your opinion.

On Each chapter you can vote for the next fluff in the next story. The couples of choice are...

Naruto/Sakura

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Ava

Gaara/Ava

Neji/Ava

Neji/Sakura

So vote who you like best. I of course am going to put the winning couple have a little scene in the next chapter. There's also going to be the fluff required in the story. So you don't know there may be tons of fluff in one chapter. Vote now with reviews. The couple will be featured in the next chapter.

This note will be deleted in exchange for the upcoming chapter.

Thanks for Reading

Tac03e11hp


End file.
